HCPC49
is the 49th and final episode of the season Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and is the 535th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Thanks to everyone's wishes, Cure Lovely has transformed into Forever Lovely and squares off against Red once again for the fate of the world. Synopsis The episode begins with Lovely transforming into Forever Lovely. Red is surprised at the transformation, but he is unruffled, still saying he had no love in his heart. Lovely tells him that he actually does, with the happy memories of his planet. As she says that, her brooch glows and her friends are freed from the mirrors. With that, Red prepared to battle Lovely to destroy all the love and the life in the world, and she fights back to make him remember that love. The two were evenly matched, even flying above the surface of Red Planet. Red is still determined to eliminate everything on Earth as his planet approached it, saying that it is fate. Lovely asks him if it is really worth it to do so. Then Red says that eventually all effort would be useless and would disappear as it did not last forever. As he tries to do one last attack on Lovely, she shields herself and says that she wants to help everyone who has fallen and wants everyone, including him, to smile. Only one person's love may not be a lot, but when combined with everyone else's, it would become a love that would never disappear. Lovely then hugs Red to get him to realize his love for his planet and to not give up on it. Then she uses Forever Happiness Shower to purify Red as well as all of the Saiarks and Choiarks on Earth. Everybody was affected by it as her Love illuminated the Earth. The other Cures came to greet Lovely as she thanked them for sending their love her way to help. Red, now weakened, was now feeling hopeless about how life and happiness would not last forever and begins to cry. Just then, Blue, Mirage and PhanPhan teleported onto the planet, with Blue revealing that Red is his brother, which shocks everybody. Red said he forgot who he was in the midst of his sadness over losing the life on his planet while Blue protected his people on Earth, and wanted it destroyed. Blue then says that everyone had a mirror in their hearts, and if they have any negative emotions inside, it will spread, but Lovely was able to reverse all that hatred and turn it into love. He then says that he and Mirage will stay on Red Planet to help Red restore the life it once had. Everyone became worried, but Blue is confident that the Cures will protect it if anything happens. PhanPhan also goes to Honey's side. Blue then gives them different colored stones to remember him by as they tearfully bid him goodbye and return to Earth. The next day, the Cures were heading of to school, with Pikarigaoka becoming peaceful again. Oresky is now a police officer assisting an old lady with her luggage, Hosshiwa is now a kindergarten teacher and Namakelder is a businessman named Namase. PhanPhan is also learning how to cook meals with Yuko and her family and Hime has decided to stay in Pikarigaoka with the others, even though her mother wants her to return. They are all glad that they have become Pretty Cures and became closer friends with each other as their time progressed. As the others continued to school, Megumi and Seiji were talking about giving their marbles to that special someone if they ever encounter them as they also continued on their way. The final shot shows Megumi and Seiji's marbles together. Major Events *Forever Happiness Shower is used by Forever Lovely for the first time. *Red and Blue are revealed to be brothers. *This episode marks the end of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and marks Go! Princess Pretty Cure to take its initial timeslot. *Oresky, Hosshiwa and Namakelder are reborn and resume their normal lives. *PhanPhan decides to remain on Earth and live with Yuko. * Red, Blue and Mirage decide to live on the Red Planet together. Characters Pretty Cure *Aino Megumi/ Cure Lovely/ Forever Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/ Cure Princess *Omori Yuko/ Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona/ Cure Fortune * Haruno Haruka/Cure Flora (in the ending message only) Mascots *Ribbon *Glasan *PhanPhan Villains *Red *Saiark *Choiarks Supporting Characters *Sagara Seiji *Blue *Hikawa Maria/ Cure Tender *Mirage *International Pretty Cure *Masuko Miyo *Oresky *Hosshiwa/Ms. Hoshi *Namakelder/Namase *Omori Takeo (flashback only) *Orihara Tsumugi *Mitsutani Trivia *A Cure like Cure Rosetta is seen during this episode. Her name is Cure Shelly. **She shares her voice actress with Aloalo. *A little message is seen after the episode where Cure Lovely introduces Cure Flora. The message mimics the "passing the baton" scenes at the end of the Super Sentai series. *One last Go! Princess Pretty Cure preview is seen at the end of this episode. *PhanPhan is shown in his human form in Yuko's flashback. * A girl who looks like Tsumugi from the ''Happiness Charge'' movie can be seen towards the end of the episode. *In one scene, Fortune's earrings are missing, though in the preview of this episode, they are present. Gallery Videos Category:Episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!